Ice Box
by xEryChan
Summary: Ash and Dawn are the best of friends. Dawn is in love with Ash but he's with Misty. Misty cheats on him with Gary, which causes Ash to become cold-hearted. Dawn is determined to bring the kind-hearted Ash back out. Will she succeed? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Readers.**

**Ash: What is it now?**

**Me: I'm here with a brand new story.**

**Ash: Oh, so what's the story about this time?**

**Dawn: You and me. What else do you think she'd be writing about?**

**Ash: Uhh.**

**Me: She's right. Yeah, this is gonna be a Pearlshipping story. The only other pairing you'd see me writing a story for would probably be Contestshipping.**

**Dawn: Oh. So, are May and Drew gonna be in this story?**

**Me: Nope, I haven't really thought of bringing them in. But I might change my mind as the story goes on. **

**Ash: Can we get on with the story. I really want to know what it's gonna be about this time.**

**Me: Sure, Ash. But first things first. Gary.**

**Gary: Erin doesn't own us..**

**Ash: *mutters* For which we are eternally grateful.**

**Me: *smacks him* Shut up and don't interrupt Gary.**

**Ash: *holds his head* Oww. Sorry.**

**Me: Gary, continue**

**Gary: So, no suing in needed. **

**Dawn: Just so you know, this chapter is written from my POV.  
**

**Me: Ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

Have ever you felt like you wanted to bang your head up against a wall so you can stop thinking about someone? Well, welcome to my life. Believe me when I tell you I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. There's just no one like him. I don't quite know what is that gets me every single time but it has me screaming in my head. Could it be that sweet and caring personality? Or those brown eyes? Or just maybe that dazzling smile of his? I wonder if he has this effect on everyone he meets.

How rude of me not to introduce myself. Well, my name is Dawn Berlitz. I have a dream to become the world's top Pokemon Contest coordinator. My mother was a top coordinator back in her day so ever since the day I was born, I've dreamed to become a top coordinator like her. Of course it's not as easy as everyone thinks it is. It's really hard, in fact. I have no clue how I was able to win some of the Contests I've won, I'm not saying that I'm not happy that I won them. I'm really happy.

This best friend of mine that I was rambling on about is Ash Ketchum. He and I have been traveling around on our Pokemon journey for a long time now. You see, Ash dreamed of becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon master since he was born as well. Having already won the Orange Islands Championship and reaching the top eight in the Evergrande Tournament and the Victory Tournament in the Johto Silver Conference, he's already become quite the Pokemon Trainer. Everything I've learned about being a Pokemon Trainer I learned from him. He's been helping me since day one.

I'm so lucky to have him in my life. He's gotten me out of a lot of jams. He's saved me more times then I can count.

But, I just wish that I could stop thinking about him all the time. It's not like he'd ever be mine. He only looks at me as a friend, not a girlfriend. And it drives me crazy. I just wish I could stop these feelings. He's like some sort of drug to me. A drug that I found myself completely and utterly addicted to.

It's too bad that he'll never find out just how pathetic I am. We're best friends, that's it. I should learn to accept it. I could never tell him that I'm in love with him. He'd probably never talk to me again. I couldn't risk that. He means the world to me. If I lost him as a friend, I'd go crazy. He's just way to important to me to risk our friendship.

Besides, he already has a girlfriend. Her name is Misty and she's the gym leader of Cerulean Gym in Cerulean City back in the Kanto region. I met her when she came to the Sinnoh Region, to participate in the Sinnoh Whirl Cup and only water Pokemon Trainers are allowed to enter. She's very nice and we got along great. It just killed me to know that I would never get the chance to be with Ash because she's with him.

God, she's so lucky. How I wish I was her.

I smacked my hand to my forehead. Ughh, get a hold of yourself, Dawn. You shouldn't be driving yourself crazy over a guy who will never love you back. Just move on your life and let Ash and Misty be happy together. It's least you could do for him.

Yeah, right, that's easier said then done.

"Dawn!" I heard a familiar voice yell my name out, startling me. I screamed before I fell face forward right to the ground. "oops, sorry, Dawn." I heard Ash say. He sounded like he was really embarrassed too.

I angrily got up and looked at Ash. "What the hell, Ash?!" I shouted, "what the hell was that about?!"

Ash stood right in front of me, holding Pikachu in his arms. "Well, I kept calling you to tell you that lunch is ready now and you didn't hear me." Ash said. One thing about me is if I'm thinking about something, I won't be able to hear anything if someone is trying to talk to me. This is the perfect example. I would never purposely ignore Ash.

I looked up at Ash when I noticed that Piplup had jumped up on his shoulder and he was looking at me worriedly as well. I really didn't mean to make them worry about me. You see, Piplup has no idea that I'm in love with Ash either. I haven't told him yet. If he knew, I'm sure he wouldn't be worried about me now.

"Are you ok, Dawn?" I heard Ash ask me. I looked up at him, totally confused. "You wouldn't just usually ignore me like that."

"No need to worry, Ash," I quickly replied and I faked a smile. "You know that. I'm just fine." I don't want to worry him. What am I supposed to say to him? No, Ash, I'm not ok. I'm hopelessly in love with you. Yeah, that wouldn't work. He'd probably think freak out. He'd probably think I'm crazy and he'd never speak to me again.

I noticed that Ash held out his hand for me, probably to help me up. I blushed, which he didn't seem to notice. "Thanks, Ash," I replied and I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet.

He smiled, "no problem, Dawn." he said. "What are friends for?"

"We better get going before Brock comes looking for us." Ash said. I nodded in agreement. The last we would want is to make Brock come looking for us.

Before neither or Ash could take a take a step, Brock yelled out to us. "Hey, come on you two. Your breakfast is ready. We really need to start eating before we hit the road again."

Ash turned to Brock. "We're coming!" he yelled as we both headed towards Brock and where our breakfast is awaiting us. Piplup had jumped off Ash's shoulder and straight into my arms. "I'll race you Dawn."

I smirked to myself. Leave it to Ash to always want to race me. This time, you're going down Ash. "You're on." before I could finish, Ash took off running. "Hey, Ash, that's no fair."

As he kept running, he turned back to me. "It's not my fault you're slow, Dawn." he said and laughed. "I'll see you at the picnic table." I shook my head and started to run as well. I know the chances of chancing of catching up to Ash are slim to none but I'm starving so why not.

I finally reached the table where both Ash and Brock were. I set Piplup down on the ground, next to Pikachu and took a seat. Ash was already sitting, as Brock put two pancakes on his plate then two on mine. "Oh, by the way, Ash," Brock started, catching Ash's attention. I also looked up at him. "Misty called."

My smile faded when Brock mentioned Misty. I looked at Ash and I noticed that he looked really excited. "Really?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Brock. "What did she say, Brock?" Ash asked. I also looked at Brock, wondering what Misty said as well.

"She said that she's coming to visit us." Brock said. Misty's coming? That's great. I mean, it's great for Ash. He hasn't seen her in the longest time. It's good that she's coming to visit to spend some time with him. I know Ash has really missed her.

"Misty's coming?" Ash asked. Brock nodded, which made Ash even more excited then he was before.

I looked down at my food. I just couldn't eat. I couldn't stop thinking about when Misty arrives. Yeah, I'm happy she's coming. I like Misty a lot and I know Ash will be really happy to see her. I don't even remember the last time they saw each other. It's just that, if she comes, Ash and I won't be talking and hanging out that much cause he'll be busy with her.

"We better eat so we can meet up with her." I heard Brock say. "She said she'll be here soon."

I looked over at Ash and I saw him nod. "Yeah, lets hurry. I can't wait to see her."

Ash and Brock got back to eating their breakfast. I just couldn't seem to eat. Why am I feeling this way? Misty is Ash's girlfriend so I shouldn't be feeling this way. I know that I don't stand much of a chance of ever being with him and I accept that, but I just can't seem to help but feel a little jealous.

A little jealous? Ok, I'm very jealous. Ash is just.. amazing in every single way possible.

Yes, he's always on my mind. There's not a minute that goes that I'm not thinking about him. I love talking to him. That smile of his always makes me smile and those eyes. I'd give everything just to get the chance to be his girlfriend.

God Dammit! I thought to myself, smacking my forehead with my hand. Does Ash have this effect on everyone he meets? He's driving me crazy. I know I won't ever get the chance to be with him and I need to accept that.

"Dawn," I heard Brock call my name. I brought my head up to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I assured him. I don't want to make him or Ash for that matter worry about me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brock looked at me worriedly. "Well, for starters," he started off looking at my plate, "you haven't touched your breakfast at all. You're unusually quiet, even for you." he looked back up at me. I could also see Ash looking up at me too. The last thing I need is to make him worry. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Brock," I said, faking a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just not all that hungry. No need to worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok," Brock started off, "If you insist." Brock didn't sound all that convinced but he didn't really want to push the topic anymore. Damn, there's no fooling Brock. Am I that obvious? I must be a terrible liar.

"Let's hurry," Ash said, "we have to go meet Misty soon."

Brock and I quickly finished our breakfast. Well, Brock did. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. I kept thinking about this whole thing and its driving me crazy. _Dammit, Dawn, you need to stop constantly thinking about Ash_, I thought to myself. _You know you're never gonna get the chance to be with him. He's with Misty and he seems very happy, you should be happy for him._

Oh yeah, right. That's a whole lot easier said then done.

* * *

"Do you see her ship, yet?"

I rolled my eyes at Ash's comment. That's gotta be like the fifth time he's asked that since we got here. "For the last time, Ash, nope. Neither me or Brock have seen her ship yet." I told him.

About a couple of hours have passed since this morning and now, we're all the dock, waiting for Misty's ship to arrive. Her ship should be due in any second and Ash is really eager to see her. Well, considering that he's asked me and Brock if we see her ship ever single minute, yeah. That's a dead give-a-way right there.

"Sorry," Ash apologized and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm just so excited to see her."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Yeah, as you can see, Ash going on and on about how excited he is about seeing Misty is getting on my nerves. I know it's been a while since Misty visited Ash and he has every right to be excited about seeing his girlfriend again, but to go on about for like the past hour is really freaking annoying. If I hear one more thing about it, I swear I'm gonna scream.

Gee, Brock really does seem to agree with me. He looks like he's ready to strangle Ash now as well.

"Yeah," both Brock and I said in unison. "We know, Ash."

Pikachu, who was quite comfortable perched on Ash's shoulder, seem to have the exact same reaction as Brock and I did. He seems very annoyed at Ash's constant quotes about Misty as well. Heck, I think it's even bothering Piplup.

"Pip! Piplup!" I heard Piplup shout and we look over to see that the ferry arrived while we talking to each other and a redhead with her hair pulled into a side ponytail was coming off it. She couldn't be older then either Ash or I. She wore a sleeveless yellow vest with blue buttons, a red tank top, yellow shorts, and dark orange sneakers. She was also carrying a baby Azurill and she was wearing a backpack, which was shaped like a Spheal.

It was Misty.

"Misty!" Ash exclaimed excitedly when he saw her coming off the ferry.

Misty smiled and stopped in front of Ash. "Hi, Ash," she said and smiled. Ash then enveloped her in a hug. "I've missed you so much."

While I watched them, I felt a pang of jealousy and sadness come over me. How I wished I was her. I wished that I could be the one in Ash's arms now. _Relax Dawn, _I thought to myself. _Don't ruin for this for Ash. It's a been a while since they've seen each other and they are a couple after all. Be happy for them. _

Ash smiled back and pulled her closer to him. "I've missed you too, Misty. I've missed you so much."

Misty slowly looked up at Ash and they shared a quick kiss on the lips, which caused me to look away. I just couldn't bare to watch it. I envied Misty because she was Ash's girlfriend, not me. And believe me when I tell you, I would love nothing more then to be Ash's girlfriend. Misty's so lucky, if she knows what's good for her, she won't ever hurt Ash.

Pikachu grinned and cheered at Misty's arrival. "Pika! Pikachu!" which probably meant, "Misty's it's great to see you."

Misty smiled and slowly pulled away from Ash and patted Pikachu on the head. "Pikachu, it's great to see you too." She said excitedly, "and you too Brock."

"Right back at ya, Misty," Brock said.

Misty slowly turned to me and smiled, "Dawn, it's great to see you too."

"Thanks Misty," I smiled. "It's been much too long. How are you doing? How are things at the gym?" I asked her.

Misty smiled at me, "things are good." She replied, "I've had one challenger after another so I've been very busy. But now, my sisters are running the gym so I was able to come from the Whirl Cup. So, how have you been doing?"

"I'm doing good," I said and smiled. "I've gotten all my five ribbons I need to qualify for the Grand Festival so I'm now eligible to compete."

Misty seemed excited when I told her that. "That's great Dawn," she told me. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks Misty," I replied and smiled. "Right now, Piplup and I are trying to come up with a new combination. We've been training really hard. I hope I can win it all."

"Just do your best," Misty told me, "and I'm sure you'll do great."

I smiled, "Thanks Misty."

Misty smiled right back at me, "No problem. What are friends for?" Then she turned to Ash. "Oh Ash, you're never gonna guess who I ran into on the ferry."

Ash seemed confused at what Misty said. "Who?"

"Surprise," I heard a voice from behind Misty. "Ashy boy." Misty stepped aside and there stood Gary Oak, Ash's former and good friend. Both Ash and Gary from Pallet Town so ever since the day they first met, they became rivals. After Ash beat Gary in the Johto Silver Conference, Gary had given up on becoming a Pokemon Master and decided to became a Pokemon Researcher.

"Gary!" Ash, Brock, and I all shouted at once in shock. Yeah, it's a big shock. I thought he was still in Sinnoh after the last time that we ran into him. He must have went home.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Gary smirked, "am I not allowed to come to visit some of my friends?"

Ash put his hands up defensively, "sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean. I just wasn't expecting to see you here. That's all."

Gary looked he was trying to hold a laugh back as he shook his head. "Hi, Brock, Dawn."

I gave a small smile to Gary, "Hey, Gary."

Brock waved to Gary. "Hi, Gary. It's been a while."

Gary nodded in agreement with Brock. "Yeah, it has been. So, how are things with you guys? Dawn, how are you doing with your Contests?"

I took out my ribbon case. "I've got all five of my ribbons. Right now, Piplup and I are trying to come up with a new combination for the Grand Festival."

"Well, good luck, Dawn," Gary said to me. "I'll be rooting for you all the way."

I smiled, "thanks Gary."

"So, why don't we all go back to the hotel and we can talk back there." Brock said. Yeah, Brock's right. This probably isn't the place to talk.

Misty came to stand right next to Ash, taking his hand in hers. "Yeah, Brock," she said. "As usual, you're always right."

And then, we all grabbed our stuff and started to make our way back to the hotel.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Dawn: I thought it was good.**

**Ash: You paired me with Misty?**

**Me: Yeah, Ash. Don't worry, it won't last very much longer. **

**Ash: Oh ok.**

**Gary: Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I personally thought it was awesome.**

**Ash: You only think that cause she made you look good.**

**Gary: Please, she doesn't have to make me look good cause I already do. **

**Ash: Wow, can you say stuck up?**

**Gary: What was that?!?**

**Me: Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you got anything I could use in the second chapter, please tell me. I got nothing. Seriously nothing.**

**Misty: Bye people.**

**Me: Yeah, what she said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey Readers. **

**Dawn: Erin's back with the second chapter of Ice Box**

**Me: Lets me just apologize for the delay with this chapter. A lot of things have been going on. School is driving me nuts. I hate homework and I can't stand it when my free time gets cut cause of homework. **

**Ash: Thank god I don't live in your world.**

**Me: Thanks Ash. You always know how to make me feel better *smacks him across the head***

**Ash: Oww, that hurt.**

**Me: Good, it was supposed too.**

**Ash: I feel so abused. **

**Misty: I think we better get on with the story.**

**Me: yeah, we should. I'd like to thank Betamax16 for the idea for this chapter. Your idea was great :D. And just so you know, this whole chapter is gonna be told from Ash's POV.  
**

**Ash: It is?**

**Me: Yeah. And can I just add how difficult it is writing from your POV.**

**Gary: Erin doesn't own us and she never will.**

**Me: Ok, lets get on with the story.

* * *

**

Something really doesn't feel right to me at all.

Ever since Misty came to Sinnoh with Gary, things just haven't been the same. And that's not meant in a good way either. I thought Misty came to Sinnoh to spend time with me, right? After all, I am her boyfriend. So why is she spending more time with Gary instead of me? Honestly, they've been spending way too much time together, a lot more then they should be.

Not to mention, the only night she spent with me is the night she first came to Sinnoh. Ever since that night, she's been spending more time with Gary and less with me. And it's really making me angry. I could have sworn that I was her boyfriend, not Gary. So why is she ditching me for Gary? It's almost like..

I smacked myself across my forehead and shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself, Ketchum, _I thought to myself. _Misty wouldn't do that to you. She loves you. She took a break from the gym to come and see you. She wouldn't do that to you. She wouldn't._

Then, why is she hanging out with Gary more then me?

It's probably nothing and I'm probably getting myself worked up over nothing. I'm probably exaggerating.

Yeah, I have to be. Misty's not being unfaithful to me. For heaven's sake, she came all the way to the Sinnoh Region from Kanto to visit me. She's not being betraying me.

That's what it feels like though.

"Pikapi," I heard Pikachu's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the yellow mouse looking at me. "Pikachu?"

I know exactly what Pikachu asked me too. _Way to go, Ash,_ I put my hand on my forehead. _You're making Pikachu worry about you_. "Don't worry about me, Pikachu. I'm fine."

Pikachu looked at me and shook his head. Yeah, he didn't believe a word I just told him. Heck, I didn't even believe myself. "Ash, are you ok?" I heard a voice come from behind Pikachu. Dawn stepped out from the tree. She was looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, hoping to at least convince someone here.

Dawn didn't seem to believe me. Jeez, am I that bad of a liar? "Ash, if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She told me with a very worried expression written all over her face.

I gave a small smile. It's nice to know that someone here cares about me. "I'm fine, Dawn," I said, hoping to convince her. She gave me a totally unconvinced look. "Really, Dawn, I'm fine."

"You are?" she asked.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Dawn. I'm fine." I told her and gave her a small smile.

I turned around and looked for Misty but frowned when I noticed she wasn't there. As a matter of fact, neither was Gary. "Hey, Dawn," I called out to Dawn, catching her attention. "Have you seen Misty? I don't see her anywhere."

Dawn turned around, looking for Misty as well. "Nope, I haven't, Ash. Come to think about it, I haven't seen Gary around either."

What the heck is going on here? Why are Gary and Misty always missing? Something really does not feel right here. "Lately, Misty's been spending more time with Gary then me." I frowned when those words came out of my mouth. I never thought I would ever say those words.

Dawn's reaction seemed to match mine. She looked at me in complete shock. Yeah, I bet she never thought that would happen. Heck, I never thought this would happen either. "I'm sure that's not true, Ash," Dawn said, looking at me. "Misty loves you, she wouldn't spend more time with Gary over you."

Gee, just what I needed to hear. Dawn doesn't seem to believe it. "It's true, Dawn," I told her. "Misty's been spending way too much time with Gary. Something really doesn't feel right and I don't like it!" I yelled and stood up, walking towards the door of the hotel.

"Ash," Dawn said. I stopped dead in my tracks, "what do you think is going on?"

I turned around to look at her, "I don't know," was all I could manage to say. "But I'm telling you the truth, Dawn. Misty and Gary have been spending way too much time together and I don't like it."

"Do you think Misty," Dawn started off, "might be..?" I know exactly what she meant to. That's a good question too. Could Misty really be cheating on me with Gary?

I put my hand to my forehead. "I don't know, Dawn," I honestly feel like I could scream now. That's how much this situation is bothering me. "But it feels like she might be."

Dawn seemed to be completely shocked at my last statement. Honestly, I shocked myself by saying that. I never thought that I would ever think that. I don't want to assume the worst either but something really is wrong and I don't like it. Misty and Gary are together a whole lot more then they should. The only reasonable assumption I could come up with is that she could be betraying me. I really don't want to think like that but it's the only thing I could come up with.

Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder. "Pikapi," it attempted to console me. "Pikachu Pika." I know exactly what Pikachu said to. ("I'm sure Misty isn't cheating on you.")

I looked at Pikachu, "do you really think so, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pika," he said. You know, I'm happy Pikachu is there for me. But still, I don't know what to believe right now.

I looked up when I heard the door open. Misty was coming in. She seemed to be really happy too. I wonder about what though. "Hey Misty."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey guys," she said as she quietly shut the door. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked me once she saw me.

"Where have you been?" I asked her. I really want to know where she was.

She seemed to be really confused when I asked her that. "I was with Gary," she said.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say. What am I supposed to say to that?

Misty looked at me worriedly. "Is everything okay?" She asked me, "is there something bothering you, Ash?"

"Nope," I lied straight through my teeth. "Everything's fine."

Misty didn't seem to buy it for one second. She could tell that I'm lying. "If there's something bothering you, tell me." she told me as she put her hands on my face, making me look at her. "I love you, Ash. You can tell me if there's something bothering you."

I managed to give a small smile as Misty started to stroke my cheeks with her hand. "Everything's fine, Misty." I told her. I really didn't want to make her worry about me.

"You sure?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Misty, I'm sure. I'm just fine."

"Ok," she told me. I could tell that she didn't want to go on about the subject. "Babe, I'm going for a walk now. I'll be back later." She said and she started to walk towards the door.

"I'll go with you," I said and I followed her to the door.

"Babe," she started off. "I've got some things to think about and I'd like to go alone."

I frowned, "Oh," was all I could manage to say. I looked down in sadness.

"Ash," I heard Misty say my name and I looked up at her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I managed to give a small smile, "Ok. I'll see you later then. I love you."

"I love you too," Misty told me as she opened the door. "I'll be back later, ok?" she asked me. I smile and nodded. She gave me a smile before she left the room.

Yeah, I'm definitely making a big deal out of nothing. Misty wouldn't have told me she loved me if she was cheating on me. There's no way she would. Well, that's a relief. I never should have thought she was betraying me in the first place. She's clearly not. Gee, that's a relief.

I turned my head towards Brock and Dawn when I noticed Misty's Pokètch laying on the table and I picked it up. "Misty, wait!" I shouted. It was no use though. She wouldn't hear me. She was probably in the elevator by now. "You left your Pokètch here."

"Uh oh," Brock said. "You better go bring that to her."

I turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I probably should," I agreed. "I'll be right back." I said before I ran out the door.

* * *

"Misty!"

I've been wandering around for about a half hour looking for Misty and there was no sight of her. Where the hell did she go? She's got to be around here somewhere. But where? I've been looking for her for a half hour and there's still no sign of her. Where the hell is she?

"Where the hell did she go?" I asked myself. She's gotta be around here somewhere.

I took out her Pokètch and I looked at it. "I gotta give this back to her."

"Misty!" I kept calling her name while looking around for her.

No answer.

Where the hell did she go? It's also kind of weird that she didn't bring her Pokètch with her. She never goes anywhere without it. It's really weird. She barely ever takes the thing off either. So, why did she take it off now? And where the hell did she go that she forgot to bring it with her. I wish I knew.

"Misty!"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice. It's Misty too, I'm sure of it. I would know her voice considering that I've been dating her for a while.

As I got closer, I heard a male's voice too. And you know what, it sure sounds like Gary's voice too.

What the heck? I don't like this at all. Why is she with Gary? She told me she was going for a walk so why is she with him? Why the hell did she lie to me. Is it possible? Could she really be cheating on me? I need to get some answers here.

I saw Misty and Gary sitting on a park bench. I hid in the bushes, so they wouldn't see me. I couldn't help myself. I need to find out what the heck is going on here.

"I can't keep doing this to him, Gary?" Misty said, looking away from Gary as some tears came down her cheeks. Is she talking about me? "If Ash finds out about us, he'll devastated. I couldn't live myself if he got hurt. He really cares about me and I care about him too."

_Oh my god?!? _I thought to myself while I watched them. She really has been cheating on me with Gary. How the hell could she do this to me? I loved her, I gave her the world. Why would she do this to me? I felt a tear coming down my cheek while I watched them. I still can't believe it. Why would she do this to me? I really thought she loved me.

Gary leaned over and wiped Misty's tears away. "I know," he said, leaning over and taking Misty into his arms. "I wouldn't want Ash to get hurt either."

"So, what should we do?" she asked Gary as she looked up at him, "he's gonna get hurt when he finds out about this anyway? I can't hurt him, Gary. I really can't."

Gary pulled her closer to him. "He won't find out," he told her, kissing the top of Misty's head. "I'm sure of it."

I bit my lip. Is he freaking serious? Did he think he could hide this from me forever? I would have found out about this sooner or later. You can't hide these sort of things forever. How the hell can he seriously think I would never found out about this?

I really wanted to go in and yell at them but I just couldn't right now. I needed to find out how long this has been going on.

Misty seemed to cry harder then before. "He's bound to find out this sooner or later, Gary. We can't hide this from him forever."

"Don't worry Misty," Gary said as Misty leaned her head on his chest. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out."

I felt more tears coming down my cheeks. I tried my best to hold them back too but as you can see, it's not working so well. I seriously don't know how much more of this I can take. This is all my fault. How could I not have seen this coming? I should have seen this coming but no, I was too blind to see it. I'm such a fool.

"I feel like such an idiot," Misty wiped a few of her tears away. Good, she should feel like an idiot. She's the one who betrayed me. "I can't hurt Ash, Gary. He's such a good guy; he doesn't deserve this."

_No, she's wrong. _I thought to myself. _I do deserve this. I should have seen that she was cheating on me. I should have. If I had known, none of this would have happened. I really am the one to blame. _I wiped a few of my tears away.

"Misty," Gary started off, causing Misty to look up at him. "We both knew that Ash would have gotten hurt if he was to find out about us. We both knew what we were getting ourselves into when we decided to start seeing each other. There's no way to avoid this."

I looked away. How long has this been going on for?

"Yeah, you're right." Misty said, laying her head on Gary's shoulder. "I guess I should tell him. The sooner I end it with him, the sooner you and I can be together."

I kept fighting to hold my tears back but it's not working so well. Misty really didn't love me, she never did. I feel like such an idiot. I was with someone who has no feelings for me at all. Hoe could I not have seen that Misty really doesn't love me.

"There's no avoiding the fact that Ash is gonna hurt when he finds out about this," Misty said, looking down. "I need to do this."

Gary looked at Misty, "I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Gary," Misty said. Both her and Gary moved until their lips met.

I tried to breathe to calm myself down but it didn't seem to work so well. I felt the hot tear coming my cheek but I ignored it. I can't believe this. What did I do to deserve this? I was such a good guy to Misty, I gave her the world. Why did she do this to me? Can someone tell me why? I feel like such a jerk now.

I slowly stood up and I walked out of the bushes. I looked right at Misty and Gary with a death glare. Both of them seemed to notice me too cause they broke apart and looked right at me. I shook my head as I grinded my teeth.

I saw Misty's eyes widen, as did Gary's. "Ash," she said as tears came down her cheeks.

I couldn't say anything. I just looked at the both of them with a disgusted look written all over my face. I grinded my teeth and I shook my head.

Misty got up and put her hand up, "Ash, this isn't what it looks like."

What the hell did she mean by this what it looks like? I just caught her cheating me on she has the nerve to tell me that this isn't what it looks like. How low can you go? How dumb does she honestly think I am. If she seriously thinks I'd believe her, then she had another thing coming.

I couldn't say anything. I just looked in shock and disbelief. I took a deep breath and I shook my head. It literally got the point where I turned around and ran away from them as fast I could.

"Ash, wait!" Misty yelled. I could hear someone running after me. I knew she was chasing after me. I didn't even think to stop.

I just kept running.

And I couldn't stop.

I just couldn't face them right now.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. **

**Ash: That chapter was so sad. **

**Misty: I don't like how you had me cheating on Ash.**

**Me: Sorry, Misty. I'm not trying to bash you at all. Your awesome. This is a Pearlshipping story and I needed someone to be Ash's girlfriend at the beginning. But no worries, you and Gary will be happy together. **

**Misty: Oh that's good. At least I end up happy with Gary.**

**Ash: Oh hey, that rhymes.**

**Me: *shakes head* You're such a genius.**

**Ash: What was that?**

**Dawn: Uh oh, I think we better end this chapter here.**

**Me: Yeah, I hope you all liked it. I worked very hard on it. If I made Ash sound like a girl, please forgive me. It's not easy for a girl to write from a guy's POV.**

**Ash: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, honestly. Please leave a review and let me know you're actually reading my horrible work. **

**Me, Ash, Dawn, Misty, &Gary: Bye people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys. I'm so sorry with my lack of updating. I've been so busy this week. School is really killing me. I'm in my final year too so I really need to pass.**

**Ash: It's only been a week, Erin.**

**Me: Gee, I know that. *smacks him across the head* **

**Ash: Oww *holds his head* Why'd you hit me?**

**Me: Cause it's fun. **

**Ash: I feel so abused.**

**Dawn: *smacks his head* You're right, Erin. It really is fun.**

**Ash: Oww Dawn! What the hell? I thought you loved me**

**Dawn: *rolls her eyes***

**Gary: Erin still doesn't own us so no suing is needed.**

**Me: By the way, we're back to Dawn's POV. And if you're interested, I have a new story up that I will be co-writing with EarthBolt100 called The Essence of All Power. I'd appreciate it if you would check it out.**

**Ash: Oh that story? I liked the first chapter.**

**Me: *ignores him* Here's the third chapter of Ice Box. Enjoy :D**

Just so you know, Ash is 16, Dawn is 16, Misty is 16, Gary is 16 and Brock is 19!

* * *

"Dawn!"

I snapped myself back to reality and I fell off the chair I was sitting in when I heard Brock calling my name. I don't think you could say he was calling my name, more like screaming. I turned around and glared at him. "What the hell Brock?!" I snapped at him, "did you really have to scream at me?"

Brock nervously put his hand behind his head. "Sorry," he apologized to me. "I tried calling for you a million times and you didn't answer me."

I felt extremely guilty after Brock said that. "Sorry about that, Brock."

Oh, oops. I might have forgot to tell you one thing about me. If I start thinking about something, no one can get through to me. I would never ignore Brock on purpose like I did.

In case you haven't by now, I spent the last couple of minutes worrying about Ash. It's been a couple of hours since he left to bring Misty's Pokètch to her and he still hasn't come back. I thought he would have been back by now but he never came back. I wonder if he's alright. He seemed fine when he left. I wonder why he hasn't come back now.

Ok, maybe he didn't exactly seem fine. But he's a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself.

He had told me that Gary and Misty have spending more time together then they should be and he barely has seen her. I could see it really bothering him too. Believe me, I don't blame him for letting it bother him. If I had found out my boyfriend was spending way too much time with one of his friends, who also happened to be a girl, I'd want to know what the heck is going on.

But I'm telling you the truth, Ash should have been back by now and it's really bothering me that he still hasn't come back. I hope he's ok.

Ok, I'm probably making myself worry for no reason. I'm sure Ash is alright. He knows how to take care of himself. He is a big boy after all. I have no clue why I'm worrying about him. Everything I've learned about survival while being traveling with Ash and Brock I learned from Ash.

Ok, most of it I learned from Brock.

But still, Ash has been traveling around more regions then I have. He knows how to take care of himself. I shouldn't be worrying about him so much.

"Dawn?" Brock called out to me. I picked my head up and looked at him. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nope," I tried to convince Brock. Ok, I really am a horrible liar. I didn't even believe myself when I said that. Brock gave me an unconvinced look. "No need to worry, Brock," I said, using my catch phrase. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Brock shook his head, "you're not fooling me, Dawn."

I really can't fool anyone, can I? I asked myself. "Honestly, Brock. I'm fine."

"Ok, if you insist." Brock turned around and walked towards the door. "But the way you were acting before; worrying about Ash. It's almost as if.." he cut himself off and he looked right at me with a look of shock written all over his face.

_Oh, no, _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Please don't tell me he figured out my secret. Please tell that he didn't realize that I'm in love with Ash_. I looked at him. I needed to know what he made him stop mid sentence. "Brock, what's wrong?"

He turned around as he put his head down, "Oh my god."

I looked at him and put my hands up. "What?"

I heard him mutter something underneath his breath like, "I should have realized," but I'm not so sure that's what he said. He turned around and looked at me, "Dawn," he started off, "you love Ash, don't you?"

I stared at Brock in shock. How exactly did he figure that out? I thought I my feelings pretty good. How did he figure that out. Are my feeling for Ash that obvious. I guess I'm really bad with that as that well. I thought to myself as I blushed a bit.

"Well," Brock pushed a bit, "Do you?"

I sighed in defeat and I looked at Brock in defeat. I really can't fool him. "Yeah, I do Brock." I said, turning around. "I love Ash." I said, finally admitting my feelings to myself out loud for the first time.

I still really want to know how exactly Brock was able to figure that out. Does someone want to tell me how Brock was able to figure that out? I honestly thought I did a good job with hiding my feelings for Ash. But, apparently, not good enough if Brock was able to figure it out rather quickly. I guess Brock is full of surprises.

Brock looked at me at me in shock, "oh my god."

I looked at Brock sadly and nodded somewhat timidly. "I'd always felt something for him since the first day I met him." I said, just barely over a whisper. "And now I'm positive that it's love."

But, it's not like my feelings for Ash matter. Ash is with Misty, not me. I don't stand a chance with him. Not now, not ever. And it's really killing me too. I need to accept the fact that Ash loves Misty, not me. I won't ever have a chance with him. Ash and I are best friends, that's it. Nothing more. I hate to admit it but I have no chance with him.

I looked at Brock sadly. "It doesn't matter, anyway." I said, looking at the floor. "Ash loves Misty, not me."

Brock looked at me sadly, "oh, Dawn."

"It's ok, Brock." I said and gave a small smile. "No need to worry. What matters the most right now is that Ash. If he's happy with Misty, then I'm happy too. He deserves to be happy."

What's really bothering me is do I deserve to be happy as well? I know that Ash loves Misty and she loves him too. They're happy together. So, why can't I be happy for them? Ash is my best friend, I should be happy for him.

"Dawn," Brock called out to me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall.

Yes, this whole situation has me ready cry. Here I am in a tough spot. I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend but he doesn't love me back. He already has a girlfriend and they're happy together. I finally admitted my feelings out to loud to myself. I really don't know what to do. I want Ash to be happy but I just hate that I'll never get the chance to be his girlfriend.

And it's really killing me too.

"Dawn," Brock called out to me again. I finally turned around to look at him. "Are you sure you're ok with the fact that Misty is the one Ash loves?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah," I lied to him. I may have said that I'm ok with it. But in truth, I'm not. I'll never be ok with it. "I'm ok with the fact that its Misty that Ash wants to be with. They really do belong together. I'm ok with it."

I could tell that Brock knew that I'm not ok with it.

Truthfully, Ash's happiness is the most important thing right now. I've never seen Ash as happy as he is now with Misty. I'm happy for him, I truly am. He deserves to be happy.

But at the same time, do I really deserve everything that I've been putting myself through for the last couple of months? I've been denying my feelings for the raven haired boy for the longest time now. And I finally admitted it to myself, and to Brock, that I truly love him. Do I really deserve this?

"You sure, Dawn?" Brock asked me, giving me a sad look.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Ash and I are best friends. That's it." I told him. "I accept that. Both Ash and Misty truly care for and love each other. They should be together. Even if that means that I can't be with Ash, I'm still fine with it."

Brock looked at me sadly. He felt so sorry for me. Everything that I've been doing to try to keep things as they are. I know a lot of people wouldn't even think to do what I've done.

"I'm gonna go for walk," I said, looking at Brock. "I need to clear my head. I'll be back later, ok?" Brock nodded. I managed to give a small smile as I made my way to the door.

I'm honestly trying so hard to keep things as they are now.

And my life is falling apart because of it.

* * *

"It sure is nice out today."

I looked around at the trees, enjoying every minute of this nice long walk I took. It really was a good idea for me to take a walk. It sure has helped me take my mind off Ash. I really haven't though about him much since I came out here up until now.

Who the hell am I kidding? Ash is always on my mind.

"Get a grip Dawn!" I yelled, clutching my head with my hands. "I really need to stop thinking about Ash so much. We're just friends, that's it. We're never going to be more. Besides, he's with Misty."

That's much easier said then done.

I'll never stop thinking about Ash. Who am I kidding? He'll always be on my mind and there's no way to stop it. He doesn't love me. He loves Misty and that's really killing me. I'm hopelessly in love with a guy who will never love me back. We're best friends, that's it. Why can't I accept that? It's so hard seeing him with Misty. They're happy together so why can't I be happy for him?

Maybe in another lifetime Ash would be mine.

"How the hell could you do this?!"

I seriously jumped when I heard that. That yell really scared the living daylights out of me. That guy sure did sound pissed too, like he would snap at any moment.

"Oh my god," I mumbled underneath my breath. That voice sure did sound awfully familiar too. It sounds like Ash.

"I'm sorry," I heard another voice, this time a female's voice. She sounded like she was crying too. Was that Misty that Ash was yelling at? It sure does sound a lot like her.

I ran to where I heard the voices coming from and I saw Ash and Misty in the middle of the park. Misty was hysterically crying and Ash looked really angry too. What the heck is going? Why is Ash so mad and why is Misty crying too? I'll tell you one thing, I've never seen Ash so angry in my life. It's actually scaring me a bit.

"How could you do this?!" Ash exclaimed as he turned around. "I loved you Misty. I gave you the world. How could you do this to me?"

_Oh my god?!_ I thought to myself as I remember what Ash was telling me before. _Is it possible? Could she really have cheated on Ash? Why would she anyway? I really thought she loved him._

"I'm sorry," Misty said as more tears made their way down her cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you, Ash. I really didn't."

"But you did!" Ash yelled, turning around to look at her. "You didn't think for one second that this wouldn't have hurt me?!'

Misty couldn't say anything. I could tell that she felt extremely bad about what had happened. I still want to know what happened though.

"I never meant for this to go on so long Ash," she said. "I honestly didn't."

Ash turned around and glared at Misty. "And just how long has this been going on?"

Misty looked down at the ground as more tears came to her eyes. She couldn't answer Ash's question, which really seemed to make Ash even more angrier then he already was. "Answer my question Misty! How long have you and Gary been doing this behind my back?!"

I knew right then and there that Misty had cheated on Ash. I balled my hand into a fist. Why in the world would she do that? I honestly thought she loved Ash, how could she do that to him. He loved her, he gave her the world. Why would she cheat on him. She was so lucky to have a guy like Ash, the man I love, and she went ahead on cheated on him.

Misty kept looking down as more tears came to her cheeks. "Six months."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. _Six months?! _I thought to myself. _She was cheating on Ash for six months with Gary and Ash never knew about it? Why in the world would she do that?_

"Six Months?!" Ash yelled. If I didn't know any better. I'd say that Ash was crying before, he is now. Not that I blame him. I would have been pissed too to find that my boyfriend was cheating on me. How the heck could Misty do this? "This was going on for six months?!"

Misty's crying was all the answer Ash needed. "I don't believe it. You and Gary had been sleeping together for six months and I never knew about it?"

"I'm sorry Ash," Misty said, reaching out to grab Ash's arm "I never really meant for this to go on so long. It was just in the heat of the moment and I couldn't stop. You have to believe"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ash yelled, smacking Misty's hand away. "You're nothing but a lying, cheating whore, Misty. I should have seen that from beginning."

"Ash," Misty said as more tears came down her cheeks.

Ash literally couldn't take it anymore. He took something out of his pocket. "I was going to give you this to you," he said, holding a necklace with heart shaped locket in the middle and he threw it to the ground, "but it's useless now."

Misty bent down and picked up the locket. "We're over, Misty." Ash said., turning around I really couldn't believe my ears when he said that. "I think its best if you leave."

"I'm sorry, Ash," Misty said, turning around on her heel. "I really honestly am." She said before walking away.

Then I saw Ash do something I've never seen him do in my life. He collapsed to the ground, burying his head in his knees, and he sobbed. I really wanted to go over to him and hold him close but I couldn't. he's just so hurt right now and he wouldn't want me to do that.

I couldn't stand seeing Ash is so much pain. It kills me to see him hysterically crying into his knees. How the hell could Misty do this? Why would she want to either. She was so lucky to have such a good guy like Ash and she blows it by cheating on him, not to mention that she cheated on him with his best friend. If I was Ash, I'd never want to talk to them ever again.

I quietly tip toed out from behind the bush. "Ash," I managed to say. My heart was breaking into a million pieces by seeing him so upset.

Ash brought his head up to look at me and I felt my heart breaking into a million different pieces when he looked up at me. I've never Ash so angry in my lifetime. I really wanted to go over to him and hug him, making all of his pain go away. He would never let me do that though.

I couldn't believe my eyes and my heart broke into a million pieces with what Ash did next. He stood, giving me a cold glare, before he ran away from me and into the woods. "Ash wait!" I yelled as he ran away.

I wanted to go after him but I'm sure that right now, he really wants to be left alone. He just found out that his girlfriend had been cheating on him for six months. I'd want to be left alone too if the situation was reversed and I was the one who got cheated on. I can't say I blame him one bit cause I honestly don't, especially to find out what he just did.

I stood here in his wake after he ran away from me, my heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. **

**Dawn: That was such a sad chapter. **

**Ash: Yeah, but we're one step closer to Pearlshipping. **

**Me: Yeah, we're getting there. Just stay tuned and it will happen eventually.**

**Dawn: Sweet. I can't wait.**

**Ash: Me neither.**

**Me: Well, happy mothers day to all mothers out there. **

**Johanna and Delia: Thanks.**

**Ash & Dawn: Mom!**

**Dawn: What are you guys doing here?**

**Johanna: Sorry, we just felt like coming.**

**Delia: Yeah, cause this story is great.**

**Me: Aww, thanks. I think I'll end it right here. **

**Dawn: Ok. **

**Ash: Please people review. No reviews will only equal a very sad Erin but no update. =(**

**Dawn: Bye readers. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello Readers!**

**Ash: You're Back? Yayy! I've been waiting anxiously to find out what's gonna happen next. **

**Me: Ash, it's only been two days.**

**Ash: Yeah, I know. But I've dying to find out what's gonna happen next. **

**Dawn: So have I for that matter.**

**Me: Ok. Ok. Sorry for keeping you waiting. **

**Ash&Dawn: Much better**

**Me: Umm, this chapter will be told from both Ash and Dawn's POV, just to let you all know. And bare with me, I know this chapter is short *mutters* and not the best either *clears throat* But I tried so please be nice. **

**Ash: Erin doesn't own..**

**Me: *raises hand* Nor will I ever.**

**Ash: So no suing is needed.**

**Me: Enjoy..**

* * *

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

I kept asking myself those very questions for the past ten minutes while I sat on the beach, looking at the waves. I know that I'm no angel or anything but I loved Misty. I really cared for her. I gave her the world. So why did she do this to me? I really thought that she loved me all along. But apparently, she didn't. she obviously loved Gary more then me.

Out of all people it could have been, why did it have to be Gary, my best friend?

Gary and I have known each other for a long time now. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I never thought that in a million years that Gary would have done this. He knew I was with Misty. He knew I loved her. He knew I was planning to ask her to marry me soon. He knew everything. How could he do this? I thought I knew him.

Well, apparently not well enough.

I felt more tears of agony coming down my cheeks but I ignored them. I just sat here on the beach, looking out at the ocean.

_I just want this all to stop, _I sighed and put my head into my hands. _I just want into those waves and I want to disappear. _I really can't take this anymore. It's killing me. Why did the two people I trusted the most in my life have to do this to me? My best friend and my girlfriend, the girl I loved. Why? Can anyone answer that question?

I should have seen this coming. I should have seen that both Gary and Misty were nothing lying cheating snakes and nothing more.

This is all my fault. If I had seen that, none of this would have happened. I'm nothing but blind fool, who was too in love to see the truth.

It's the truth. I know this is all my fault. I should have seen this coming. None of this would have happened if I saw the truth.

_Yeah, that's right. You should have seen this coming but you didn't. Ash Ketchum, you're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being. And don't deny it, cause you know it's the truth. _

I felt more tears coming down cheeks. I couldn't bring myself to wipe them away. It's the truth. I know I'm nothing except a useless waste of space. Paul was right about me all along, I'm a pathetic excuse for human being. The world would be a better place with me out of the picture. I'd be doing everyone a favor by ending my life by walking into those waves.

I kept staring out the waves as I rose to my feet. I wiped my tears away and I walked towards the water.

Yeah, why don't you just go do it. You even sad so yourself. The world would be better place without. Do it. Go kill yourself.

More tears came to my eyes while the voice inside my head kept telling me the truth.

_Think about what you're doing, Ash. You don't want to kill yourself. You'd be killing your friends and family by doing that. Think of them, Ash. Don't do this._

_What friends?_ I asked. _The only two people I could rely on went and betrayed me. Why shouldn't I go kill myself?_

_You won't be doing anyone a favor if you kill yourself. You'd crush your mother by killing yourself. And what about Brock and Dawn? You have a lot of people who care about you. Don't do it, don't kill yourself. _

I groaned and put my hands on my head. _Please shut up,_ I begged the voices. _Please just stop. _I started to cry even harder as I stood here alone. On the beach.

"Ash," I heard a voice come from behind me. _Dawn_, I thought to myself before I turned around. There stood Dawn. She was looking at me with sorrow and sympathy written all over her face. "What are you doing Ash?"

I couldn't find the words to answer her. I just kept looking at her.

"Ash, are you ok?" she asked me, worry evident in her voice.

_Gee, what do you think Dawn? _I asked myself bitterly. _I'm not ok. I just found out that my girlfriend had been cheating on me with my best friend. Did you think I'd be ok with it?_

I still couldn't say anything to her. I just stood there and looked at her.

"Ash please," she said again. She sounded desperate. Like she was ready to cry. "Please say something."

_What does she expect me to say? _I thought to myself as I looked down at the ground. I couldn't say anything. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ash," she called out to me again. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. "I know you're upset, I really do. But please listen to me,"

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't even say anything to her. She's probably gonna think that I'm ignoring her. But what does she expect me to say? I'm not ok. If she didn't come when she did, I would have walked into the waves and just forget about all my problems. Not that I'm not going to anymore.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," she said. I could tell in her voice that she was worried about me. "It wasn't right of Misty and Gary to do that." _gee, tell me something I don't know. _"But killing yourself isn't the answer. You have a lot of people who care about you, Ash. Think of your mother, think of Pikachu, Brock, May, Max, and..me."

My eyes widened at her words and I turned around to look at her. "Ash, you're my best friend. I really care about you and I hate having to see you hurt." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears too. "If you killed yourself, you'd destroy me. You've been such a good friend to me. I couldn't bare to lose you. Please, don't do this. Don't walk in those waves."

I tried so hard to keep my tears falling but I couldn't hold them in. It was no use to try and hold them back either. My body had a mind of its own and would do it pleases, even if I didn't want it too.

Unable to take anymore, I ran past Dawn and into the woods. "Ash!" Dawn screamed after me. I didn't dare stop. I just can't stand this anymore. My tears willingly unleashed themselves against my will and I couldn't stop it from happening. I was betrayed by the woman I loved. How am I supposed to cope with that.

As of this day, Ash Ketchum doesn't exist anymore.

* * *

I still couldn't believe what happened last night. Ash really was thinking about killing himself. I tried to stop him only to have him run away from me.

And that killed me.

I never thought I'd ever see the day where Ash would turn away from me and ran as fast as he could. Away from me too. It hurt me too. A lot. He's always been such a good friend. He always kept me on my feet. It was my turn to do the same thing for him but he pushed me away. I tried to reach out to him and he pushed me away. I felt like bursting into tears, just from thinking about what he did. I could only just imagine how Ash himself felt.

"Dawn?" I heard Brock call out to me.

I turned around to look at him. "What's up, Brock?"

"Have you seen Ash? He never came back last night?" Brock asked me. He seemed to be really worried too.

_What the heck, _my eyes and widened and I looked at Brock right in his eyes. I must be hearing things. Did Brock really just tell me that Ash didn't come back last night? "What?" I asked him in disbelief. Please tell me that he didn't just tell me that? Please tell me that Ash did come back last night and he's upstairs in his room.

"You heard me, Dawn," He looked over at the woods. "Ash never came back last night and Misty's been upstairs in her room crying her eyes out all morning. Did something happen last night?"

I looked over at Brock and took a deep breath. He really doesn't know? "Dawn," he called out to me, catching my attention. "Did something happen last night to Ash and Misty. Ash is missing and Misty has been crying her eyes out. If something happened, you'd better tell me."

Ok, he's right. He should know the truth. But I really don't think it's my place to tell him. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Brock, I honestly don't think it's my place to tell you."

"But Dawn-" Brock started but cut himself off when he looked over at the woods. "Ash!" He shouted.

I looked over at the woods too and I saw Ash walking back. He had his head down as he walked towards us. "Ash!" I shouted as well and I ran towards him, Brock close behind me.

"Ash," I looked at him worriedly, "where have you been?"

Ash looked up at me and gave me the nastiest look he could manage. "Out," he told me in a cold voice. "What's it to you?"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened with what he said to me. Ash is never like that to anyone, lease of all me. "What?" I asked him in disbelief. Did he really just say that to me?

"You heard me!" Ash shouted. "I've been out. What's it to you?" He asked me in a cold, nasty voice.

I couldn't say anything to him. He just pushed past me and walked into the hotel. Brock and I watched after him he walked in the hotel. What the heck got into Ash? I know he's hurt and feel betrayed right now but was acting like towards both Brock and I really necessary. What the heck was that about anyway?

Brock looked over at me in confusion. He could tell that I knew something about it. "Dawn, did something happen last night? If something did, you need to tell me."

I froze. I know he's right. That isn't normal behavior for Ash. Something really isn't right. Ash would never act like that towards anyone, least of all me. "Yeah, you're right. Lets head back to the hotel and I'll fill you in."

Brock nodded and we both made our way back to the hotel. While we walked, I told him about what happened last night. I wonder how's he gonna take it.

I sat across from Brock on the couch in the hotel. I kept looking down. Brock was also looking down, trying to process the information I just told him. Not that I blame him, I was still trying to process it myself. If both Brock and I are feeling this way, I could only imagine how Ash feels. He's the one that was betrayed by two of the most important people in his life. I don't think anyone saw this coming. Poor Ash, that's the only thing I could say. He must be feeling pretty lousy right now.

Even if he feels lousy right now, that doesn't excuse his behavior from before. There really was no need to speak to me before. I was just worried about him. There really was no need to talk to me like he did before. Really, there wasn't.

I also want to know why Misty would do something like cheat on Ash too. And with all people, Ash's best friend too. That's just cruel. If I was Ash, I'd never forgive any of them for doing what they did. But that's just me.

Brock shook his head before he picked it up. "I can't believe this," He said in disbelieving voice. "I can't believe Misty would do that. And with Gary, Ash best friend?" He sighed.

I nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe this anymore then he could. "Yeah," was the only thing I could manage to say. What am I supposed to say?

"I don't blame Ash for being angry," Brock said, looking at me.

I looked back at him. "Yeah, me neither." I looked away from him and at the elevator. "But really, was there any need to say what he did to me before?"

I looked over at Brock to see him shake his head. "No, there really was no need for that." he said, looking at me. "I'm not excusing his behavior but I kind of understand why he was like that before though."

I looked at Brock with shock written all my face, "what do you mean?"

He turned away from me. Its almost like he didn't expect me to understand. I looked at with a mask of confusion and shock written all over my face.

Slowly, he turned his head back towards me. "Well, think of it this way Dawn," I picked my head up. "Everyone's different. This might be how Ash would hide his feelings."

I put my head down. Ok, he officially lost me. Being a cold-hearted jerk might be how Ash hides his feelings. I'm totally confused here. Ash never acted like this before towards anyone, why he start now? It really doesn't make any sense to me. I don't understand the male mind, not that I ever will. I don't ever plan on making attempt too anytime soon.

"Not gonna lie," Brock said again. I picked my head up and looked up at him. "If someone I really cared about cheated on me, I'd be really pissed too."

Ok, I can see where he's coming from. Now that I think about it, I'd be really pissed too if I caught someone I really cared about cheating me. And with my best friend too. I'd probably not want to talk to either of them again. That's gotta be how Ash is feeling right.

I'm sure if we give enough time, he'll start to act like himself again.

* * *

**Me: so, what did you guys think?**

**Dawn: I thought it was good.**

**Ash: So, I'm finally starting to act like a jerk now?**

**Me: Yep, sorry Ash.**

**Dawn: Don't worry Ash, Erin has said several times before that we'll end up together so no need to worry.**

**Ash: Ok, good.**

**Me: I think we better end the chapter here.**

**Dawn: Yeah, so please review this awesome.**

**Me: Actually horrible is more the word.**

**Dawn: I disagree but still, please review. The reviews make Erin very happy. **

**Ash: Yeah, the reviews not only give us all a happy Erin but a quicker then usual update.**

**Me: yeah, please review this horrible chapter**

**Ash&Dawn: ERIN!**

**Me: *twitches in fear* Bye People.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey, everyone. I'm back. Sorry about the delay with this chapter. **

**Dawn: You don't need to explain yourself. Life was getting in the way, wasn't it?**

**Me: *nods***

**Dawn: You got a life outside fanfiction. I'm sure the readers understand that.**

**Ash: I know we do. You got a lot going on. Writing hasn't exactly been at the top of your list. That's not your fault. You don't need to apologize**

**Me: I don't about that. I feel bad about delaying this chapter.**

**Dawn: Writers Block, huh?**

**Me: *nods* I couldn't think of anything to write. I was mostly concentrating on my other story, The Essence of All Power.**

**Ash: Oh I see. That story is really good.**

**Me: Why thank you Ash. I think we better go on. Gary,**

**Gary: Erin still doesn't own so no suing is needed.**

**Me: Ok, enjoy..**

* * *

I thought that Ash's behavior would have changed by now but the truth is, he hasn't changed at all.

It's been a couple of days since Ash flipped on both me and Brock and his attitude hasn't changed much at all. He's beginning to act like Paul and honestly, its really bothering me. Paul is nothing but a cold-hearted jerk, who doesn't give a crap about anyone other then himself. So why Ash is acting like him is beyond me. His behavior for the past couple of weeks has… Arceus, there's no word for it. I can only hope that he sees how he's treating us all and soon.

Yeah, honestly. I haven't been able to stop thinking about the way Ash treated both me and Brock the other day after he came back. He was so nasty and extremely rude to both me and Brock, which shocked the both of us. Ash has never acted like towards anyone, least of all, his friends, especially me and Pikachu.

I know Misty cheating on him with Gary really upset him but enough to stop acting like himself? No, that just doesn't seem right to me.

Ever since that day, I haven't seen Ash around. I just assumed that he's been in his room the whole week, trying to cope with all of this. He really did love Misty with all of his heart and I do know for a fact that Ash was planning to propose to Misty soon. Finding out that Misty had been cheating on him, it really destroyed him. He hasn't been acting like himself and the other day proves that. He never talks to anyone like that. He's not a cold-hearted jerk. I know that for a fact.

He's just so hurt and he's so confused right now, he probably doesn't even give a crap about anything. He really needs to see how his behavior is effecting everyone close to him, most of all me.

I'm in love with him and there's no denying that. But I don't know this… this… new Ash. He's like a totally new person now and it's really pissing me off. It's like I barely know him now. He's not acting like the guy I fell in love with, plain and simple, and it's really hurting me too. I just feel like he's changing into a person I barely know. I just wish he's see how much his friendship means to me, how much he means to me.

Because this Ash is someone I barely know and it hurting me so much.

While I sat here lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Piplup had come up right next to me until I felt him jump on my shoulder.

"Piplup?" He asked, looking at me worriedly.

I looked and faked a smile. "I'm ok, Piplup." I said, taking him in my arms and setting him down so he was sitting on my lap.

Piplup looked up at me worriedly. "Pip?"

Yeah, right. Who the hell am I fooling. I can't fool anyone, least of all, Piplup. He knows me way to well to know when something is bothering me. I shouldn't even bother to try and fool him anymore cause its not working. "You're right, Piplup," I managed to say underneath my breath. "This new Ash is really hurting me now. It seems like I barely know him and it's killing me."

"Pip Piplup?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I love Ash, Piplup." I calmly whispered to Piplup. Piplup looked up at me in shock. I nodded to him when I saw his shocked reaction. "I love him, Piplup. I can't deny that. I love him with all my heart and his friendship means the world to me. I couldn't bear to lose him, he's just way too important to me.

"Piplup."

"Oh my Arceus!" I hear a voice shout from behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around to see Ash's old friend, May Maple, standing behind me. Next to her stood a boy, about Ash's age with fair skin and green eyes to match his green hair. He was looking at May in shock as well. "I should have seen that when I first met you, Dawn."

"May?" I exclaimed in shock. When did she get here? And who exactly is this boy with her? "What the? When did you get here?"

May just kept looking at me. "Just a few seconds ago. You love Ash? Don't you know that he's with Misty, Dawn?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. She has no clue about what happened. "Not anymore, May." I shook my head and looked at her. "Ash caught Misty cheating on him with Gary.

May gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What?" she asked me in shock and disbelief looking at the ground. "Misty cheated on Ash? Oh my Arceus." She picked her head and looked at me. "Dawn, you have to tell me the whole story."

I frowned, I have to tell her this story? I really don't think it's my place to tell her. "Dawn," May called out to me which made me look at her. "You have to tell me the truth. Ash is one of my best friends. You can't leave me in the dark."

I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. She deserves to know the truth. "Ok, May," I said before I looked up at her giving her a warning look. "But I'm warning you now, it's a really long story."

May simply nodded, "I think I can handle it, Dawn." she said, looking at me. "Just please tell me everything."

I sighed and nodded. "Lets go over there," I said, pointing to the couch in the hotel. "It's a really long story and a lot happened so you better prepare yourself."

The only thing May and the boy she was with could do was give a small nod before they followed me over to the couch in the Hotel. They deserve to know the whole story, don't they?

-xxx-

Both May and Drew, the teal-haired boy that May showed up with, sat across from me on a couch in the Hotel. May's reaction seemed to match Brock's reaction when he learned about this all too. I told them everything, from Misty cheating on Ash to him changing right before our eyes. Needless to say, they were just as shocked as Brock was to find this all out. I know exactly what May is thinking too. Oh my god? How could Misty do that to Ash and why would she? Those are probably some of the things running through her head.

Oh, I forgot to mention what I had found out too. Drew and May are together now. They started to travel together and they even eventually admitted their feelings to each other so now, their an item. I'm very happy for the both of them. They really seem to care about each other a lot.

But right now, the only thing on my mind is Ash.

For Arceus's sake, Ash is always on my mind. There's not a second that goes by when I'm not thinking about him, especially now more then ever.

This is not normal behavior for him. I never thought that he would have acted this way towards anyone, especially Pikachu. He's been a jerk to everyone, Pikachu too. That's not like him. He never acts that way towards Pikachu. He and Pikachu have been best friends for the longest time. For him to treat Pikachu like this, it doesn't make any sense.

He's changed right before my eyes. And I don't like it. I want the real Ash Ketchum, the boy who is my best friend, the boy who has been there for me through thick and thin, the boy I feel in love with, back.

"Oh my Arceus," I heard May say. I looked at her. She was in a state of shock. Her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide. "I don't believe this. I never thought that Misty would have done this. Ash really cared for her. How could she do this? Poor Ash."

Poor Ash is right, I thought to myself. I can't even imagine how he's feeling now. This whole thing has been killing him. "I wish I knew the answer to that." I told her, "but I don't."

And I've been caught in the middle of this whole thing. If my feelings for Ash weren't so strong, maybe things would be different.

Geez, Dawn, you know this in not your fault. You couldn't have done a thing to stop this. Misty would have cheated on Ash, no matter what. There's nothing you could have done that would have prevented that. Why are you blaming yourself for something that's completely out of your control?

Is that possible? Could none of this really be my fault. I feel like if my feelings for Ash weren't as strong as they are, things might have been different.

"Dawn look," May said. I turned to look at her and I could see her pointing at something. I looked over to where she was pointing and I could see Misty coming. Is she coming to talk to us? I hope not. I'm not happy with her about last night.

As if on cue, Misty walked right up to Drew, May, and myself. "Hi, May," she said. May simply waved to her in greeting. Then, she looked over at me. "Dawn, can I talk to you please?"

The only thing I could do was nod. May and Drew got up and left. Misty took a seat across from me. I folded my arms and looked at Misty. I think she could tell that I'm not happy with her now too. "So, I'm guessing you know, right? You look ready to kill me now."

I nodded my head. "Why Misty? Ash loved you. Why would you do this to him?"

Misty sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm not proud of it, Dawn. I honestly am not." she said, I could tell in her voice that she felt bad about cheating on Ash. "I never meant for this to go on so long. I never meant for Ash to find out the way he did. And I never meant to hurt him."

"But you did," was the only thing I could say.

Misty looked down and I could see tears coming down her cheeks "Dawn, look. I know that cheating on Ash is cruel, I do know that. And I feel really bad about it. But, I'm telling you the truth; I love Gary. I really do Dawn."

"You do?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, I do, Dawn. Gary's been such a good guy to me. Ever since I first met him, I felt something for him. And when we got together, I realized that I loved him."

"Well, then, what were you doing with Ash if you loved Gary?"

"I don't know," was all Misty could say. "I did plan on telling him about me and Gary. I tried to tell him once but I didn't want to hurt him."

"Misty," I said, Misty looked right up at me. "You had to have known that Ash was going to get hurt when he found out."

Misty put her down and solemnly shook her head. "I know, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him. And I ended up hurting him worse by hiding it from him."

I nodded my head. I kind of felt sorry for her. She was in a tough position. She loved Gary but she didn't want to hurt Ash either. She was trying to look out for him. It probably would have been better if she had just told Ash from the start though. Then things might not have been as they are now and Ash wouldn't be acting like a jerk to everyone.

"Like I said, I'm really not proud of it. I know I made a huge mistake by cheating on Ash." Misty's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. "Besides, Ash may not realize it now, but he doesn't love me. He never did."

I looked at Misty with confusion evident on my face. "What do you mean, Misty?"

"Ash may not realize it yet, but he never did love me," Misty said, looking at me. "He loves you, Dawn."

My eyes went wide with what she told me. "What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"I've seen just how close the two of you are, Dawn. Don't try to deny it." Misty said, "you two are like inseparable. Ash was never that close to me when we were traveling with Brock. Ash doesn't realize it yet, but he does have feelings for you, Dawn."

My mind went into shock with her statement. Is it possible? Could Ash really love me the way I love him? I always thought he loved Misty, not me. That would be like a dream come true to me if Ash told me that he loves me. I've always known that Ash and I are very close, which might have led up to me developing feelings for him, but is it really possible that Ash does have feelings for me? I'm kind of finding that hard to believe.

"Dawn," Misty's voice calling my name was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her. "I've seen you and Ash high five before. Ash has never high fived me or May before. He's never high fived Brock, or even Pikachu. That just shows how deep the bond between you and Ash is. Dawn, tell me. Do you have feelings for Ash?"

I put my head down and gave a barely-noticeable nod. "Yeah, I do. I love Ash, Misty."

Misty actually smiled at me. "I always had a feeling that you did."

I gave another barely-noticeable nod. "I've always felt something for Ash when I first met him. As time went on, I began to realize that it's love." I said, and I looked up at Misty. "I do love Ash, Misty."

"Well, I guess now all we can hope for is that Ash realizes his feelings for you. Soon, too."

I gave another nod to Misty before she stood up. "Thanks for hearing me out, Dawn."

I gave Misty a small nod and I smiled. "Anytime, Misty."

My mind's in shock right now. I know that I love Ash and I've felt that way for a long time now. But is it really possible that Ash loves me back? Why would he anyway? There's nothing special about me. I'm too boring and plain. If Ash did love me, he'd be out of his mind. He could have any girl in the world he wanted, why would he pick me. I find myself extremely boring and plain.

Yeah, there's no way Ash, the man of my dreams, would have feelings for me. Yeah, there's no way.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. **

**May: Oh, awesome. You did bring Contestshipping in this story.**

**Me: Yeah, Contestshipping is my OTP, aside from Pearl of course. I couldn't just leave you guys out.**

**Dawn: Well, this story keeps getting interesting as we go on. **

**Ash: I agree with Dawn. But I wasn't in this chapter. *sobs***

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that, Ash. Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Ash: Awesome, I can't wait. **

**Dawn: It shouldn't be too long before Ash is mine, will it Erin?**

**Me: Nope, just keep posted. It'll happen. I'm gonna end this chapter here.**

**Ash: Please review. Erin loves the reviews, as long as you don't spam her review page. **

**Me,Ash,May,Drew,&Dawn: Bye**

**Pikachu: Pika Pikachu**

**Piplup: Piplup**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me,Ash,Dawn,Drew,May,Misty,Gary,&Brock: Hey Everyone.**

**Me: I'm so sorry to delay this chapter. Please forgive me. But today is a very special day to us Pearlshippers. Do you know what today is?**

**Everyone: It's PEARLSHIPPING DAY! **

**Me: So, I was planning to update this story on Pearlshipping day as a gift for my fellow Pearlshippers. **

**Drew: They have Pearlshipping day and Ikarishipping day but what about Contestshipping day?**

**Me: I'm sure they do, Drew, I just don't know when it is. Sorry D=**

**Drew: Well, you need to find out. **

**Me: Don't tell me something I already know.**

**Drew: Sorry.. **

**Me: I think I better get on. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **EarthBolt100** for the all the help he's given me with this story. I don't think I can thank you enough, Bolt! This chapter is for you. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. **

**Ash&Dawn: Can we like get on with the story?**

**Gary: Yeah, I'm like dying to know what happens in this chapter. **

**Me: Ok, guys. Before I start the chapter, I just want to ask you guys something. Don't bash Misty in the reviews. I'm getting rather sick and tired of all the Misty-bashing this story had gotten. Misty is one of my favorite characters and I don't like the fact that you guys are bashing her. So, if I get any Misty-bashing reviews, I'm just gonna report them. Misty is awesome so just leave her alone!  
**

**Misty: Thanks Erin *smiles***

**Me: Anytime, Misty *turns to Ash*Ash, I'll let you do the honors this time..**

**Ash: Here's chapter 6 of Ice Box. Enjoy...**

* * *

I know that I have been acting like such a jerk. Yes, I really do. And honestly, I do feel really bad about it.

That's the all I could think of while I sat in the lobby of the hotel alone for the past ten minutes. The way I had been treating my friends. They haven't done anything wrong so why am I acting like such a jerk to them? It's not like they're the ones who cheated on me. They only wanted to help me so why did I push them away? Maybe if I'm lucky, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock will understand why I have been acting this way. I usually don't act like this to anyone, least of all my Pokemon.

Pikachu has been my best friend for the longest time now. If anyone would actually listen to me and understand all this, it would be him.

There's no excuse for the way I've been acting. I do know that now. I was just so hurt before by finding out that Misty had been cheating on me, I just wasn't thinking properly. Should I have acted the way I did? No, I shouldn't have. I probably should apologize to them. Maybe if I'm lucky, everyone will forgive me. It's probably unlikely that they will even hear me out but still, I should. They deserve an explanation from me for my behavior.

I haven't been acting like myself. I was only thinking of myself and no one else, which is something I wouldn't usually do. I'd never think of myself before my friends. I didn't care about anything else. All Brock and Dawn were trying to do was comfort me. And what did I do? I pushed them away.

It's like I don't know who I am anymore. What good is it to look at yourself in the mirror and not recognize the person you are anymore.

I can't say I'd blame them if they never wanted to talk to me ever again.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and I looked up when I heard footsteps. Who was standing before me? None of other then Drew, May's rival. What does he want from me now? To be his usual self and rub the fact that Misty cheated on me with Gary in my face? Gee, that's the last thing I need right now.

Wait a minute, what is he doing here anyway? Last time I checked, he was in Johto. After all, he's the reason why May went to Johto. Ok, he's part of the reason why May left to go to Johto.

"Perfect, just what I need right now!" I exclaimed, standing up.

Before I had the chance to walk away, he grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking away. "Wait, don't go. I just want to talk to you."

"What do you want? To rub the fact that my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend." I asked bitterly, "you might as well not even bother cause I don't want to hear it."

"I'm really not here to cause trouble, Ash," he started, "I just wanted to come out and talk to you."

"About what?" I asked him.

"Look Ash, I know you're angry," _damn right I'm angry. I'm not ok with the fact that Misty cheated on me with Gary._ "And you have every right to be angry; I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. But…" He paused, taking a deep breath. It didn't seem he could finish what he was trying to say.

"But what?" I asked, impatiently. "Spit it out already Drew."

Drew looked over at me with a sad look over his face. He sat down on the couch. I took a seat on the chair across from him. "You shouldn't push your friends away, Ash. They're only trying to comfort you."

I did the only thing I could think of. I nodded once. I completely agree with what he's telling me. Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock have only been trying to comfort me. I'm a jerk, plain and simple. My three best friends, the three people who probably know me better then I know myself. Why I have been acting this way to them?

"You're right," I muttered underneath my breath. Please tell me he didn't hear what I just said.

He looked over at me in confusion. "What was that?" he asked me. Damn it, and I had actually thought that he didn't hear me before.

"You're right Drew," I calmly told him, putting my head down and I looked at the ground. "I don't know what I was thinking by acting that way towards all my friends."

"I do, Ash," he told me. I picked my head up and I looked up at him. "You were hurt by Gary and Misty's betrayal. A lot of people say things they usually don't mean when they're upset. When some people are upset, they just don't think before they speak. I know you didn't mean it, you know you didn't mean it. Heck, I'm sure your friends know that you didn't mean any of it. But you really should apologize."

"Yeah," was all I could say. What else am I supposed to say, other then I completely agree with everything he's telling me.

Drew sat back, putting his hands behind his head, and he looked up at the ceiling. "You know, Ash," he started, "I can't say I blame you. If I ever caught May cheating on me, I'd be really angry and pissed too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost hesitantly.

He sighed, "well, I'm crazy about May, surely you know that by now," I nodded. Yeah, I always knew he was crazy about May back when I was traveling with her, Brock, and Max. "If I ever found her cheating on me, I'd be angry. But to find her cheating on me with my best friend, I'd be on warpath. I'm surprised that you haven't killed Misty and Gary by now."

That got a chuckle out of me. "Don't tempt me, Drew."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "But I think you got my point by now, right?" He asked and I nodded once. "I'd be really angry and I'd want to kill both May and whoever the guy was that she cheated on me with. But it wouldn't be worth it. I know you probably want both Gary and Misty to suffer and I can't say I'd blame you for that. But don't push your friends away."

I kept on nodding, "yeah, you're right. I should probably go look for Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu and apologize to them."

"Well, I'm glad you took the time to hear me out. I usually don't do this." He said, trying not to laugh.

I tried so hard not to laugh but I couldn't hold it back. "May put you up to this, didn't she?"

He nodded a couple of times, "you know, she's not that easy to say no to." he said and then laughed. I started to laugh as well. "She's very persuasive. I couldn't say no to her, even if I wanted too."

"Yeah, I know. I did travel with her for a while." I said and laughed. Yeah, I do know for a fact that May can be very persuasive. May's been such a good friend to me for so long, I think I know first hand just how persuasive she can be. If that isn't proof, I don't know what is.

Once we both stopped laughing, I managed to give Drew a small smile. "Thanks Drew, I really needed that talk. You helped me out a lot."

"Anytime, Ash. I'm just happy that you actually listened to what I had to say. No one really does."

I slowly stood up and looked at Drew from over my shoulder. "Thanks again, Drew. I really needed that talk. You sure helped me figure out a lot things."

Drew managed to give me a small smile, "anytime, Ash."

With that, I walked out of the hotel. I just had to go for a walk so I can think about things.

_-xxx-_

It's so quiet outside.

No, really, it is. I found myself sitting on a swing in the local park. The park was completely desolate. There's no another person in sight. I kept looking around, surprised that no one else was in the park besides me. It's very quiet outside, it's perfect for me to take some time to think about things. I couldn't help but think of what Drew was telling me before. I needed to talk to someone about everything, scratch that, _everything, _that was going on in my life and thankfully someone was there for me.

Believe me when I tell you, Drew surely has helped me figure out a lot things. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot._

I had felt like I was being such a jerk before to everyone and now, I know there's no excuse for the way I've been acting. I just wasn't thinking properly.

I was so _hurt_.

_Angry. _

Dang,_ what the hell is __wrong with me? _

Oh yeah, I was _betrayed. _And by two of the closest people I've ever been so close to in my life too. What more could I say?

For a while there, I even felt like strangling the life out of both Misty and Gary. Surprising right? Since violence is the last thing anyone could ever expect from me, yeah. And yet, I felt like I was ready to kill, like ripping both Gary and Misty to pieces.

Me, Ash Ketchum, of all people, felt like actually killing someone.

But violence is never the answer. I can see that now. And it's all thanks to Drew. He had showed me that my behavior was wrong, even though I was thinking that before. Plus, he seemed not to blame me for my behavior and he also said that my friends probably won't be angry with me. I guess I have a lot to be thankful to Drew for.

I probably should apologize to Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu..

Pikachu, my best buddy.

I was acting cruel to Pikachu. Out of all of my friends, I was even being a jerk to Pikachu. That's how you know I was very upset. I'd never even think of acting like a jerk towards Pikachu.

_Dammit Ketchum, what the hell is wrong with you?_ Pikachu, out of everyone, Pikachu? Now I really need to apologize to Pikachu. I wonder if he'll be angry with me.

What about Dawn? Probably my best friend in the whole world. After all she's done for me, from cheering me on in my gym battles in a big way to being such a good friend to me, how do I repay her? By acting like a jerk to her?

How could I forget about Brock. He's also been another great friend to me. He's been there with me since I started to travel across Kanto with the good-for-nothing cheater. He's gotten me out a lo of jams too. If it wasn't for Brock, I wouldn't even made it as far as I did.

I definitely should apologize to them.

But there's one thing bothering me… would they even bother to, at least, hear me out. Let me explain my side of the story.

And would they hold this against me?

Or will they be willing to accept me back as their friend.

I wish I knew the answer to that question. I guess the best thing I could do is apologize to them and find out for myself what they do. I just hope that they at least take the time to hear me out and listen to me. Because it would just be a waste of time for me to apologize to them if they're never going to want to talk me again.

After what I did, I couldn't blame them if they never spoke to me again or if they want nothing to do with me.

Well, I'll never know what will happen unless I actually go through with it, right?

Well, sitting on the swing thinking of all of this surely isn't gonna get me very far, will it? I better go back to the hotel.

I stood up from the swing and I started to make my way back to the hotel.

As I made my way back to the hotel, I kept looking over at my shoulder. It sure feels weird without having Pikachu on my shoulder. Plus, it also feels weird without having my friends by my side. During my travels, I've always had someone with me. Whether is was Brock, Max, or Tracey, or if it was either Dawn or May, it always feels weird without having them around.

Just as the entrance to the park became visible, I heard voices in the park. Oh, so apparently, I'm not the only one in the park. I was beginning to think I was only one here too.

As I got closer, I couldn't help but notice that voices sounded very familiar, like they belong to both Gary and Misty.

Sure enough, there were Gary and Misty. Both of them sitting on a bench while they were snuggling close together. Misty had her head rested on Gary's shoulder and Gary was resting his head against Misty's. Neither of them seemed to notice me standing there.

I shook my head, my lips curling in genuine anger as I balled my hands into fists. If there was ever a time I truly feel like I wanted to kill someone, it was right here and right now.

Gary and Misty are still together? What the heck? Even after everything they did to me and they think they deserve to be happy? No, they don't. They should suffer every single ounce of pain they inflicted onto me cause of all this. That is truly not fair. Why is it they get to be happy while I'm miserable. They're the reason why I'm so angry.

No, I'm not angry, I'm livid, beyond pissed. I felt ready to rip both Misty and Gary to pieces.

And rightfully so. They deserve to suffer as much pain as I have. But now, it appears they haven't suffered any pain whatsoever.

How does that seem fair?

I couldn't resist balling my hands into fists while watching them. I could literally march up to them and give them a piece of my mind. That's exactly what I want to do. I should make them suffer as much as I have suffered. I seriously should. They're the reason why I've been acting the way I have been.

They're the cause of my pain, my suffering.

And all of this because they had a _relationship_ together for six months.

A _relationship_ that Misty had while she was with me

A _relationship _that I had no idea even existed until I found them together in this very park.

I think I'm seriously justified into longing to longing to rip both of them to pieces.

If I even resorted to violence, it would make things worse for myself. It wouldn't make me any better then them. I've vowed to myself that I would never sink to their level, and I mean it. I will _never_ sink to their level. What exactly are they good for, except breaking hearts? Namely mine.

_Walk away, Ash! _I kept willing myself while I angrily glared at the two people who I hate so much at the moment. _Just walk away! _

And walk away, I did. I angrily stormed off, but not before throwing a dirty look to those two good-for-nothing ex-friends of mine.

It's difficult to explain what was going through my head at this moment while I made my way back to the hotel.

Perhaps the best answer would be _nothing_. My thoughts were a void, all emotions were swept clean... And any intentions I may have had on apologizing to Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu just vanquished on the spot. The heavy weight returned to my heart, along with all the depression that had been keeping me down these past few days.

All because I saw Misty, the girl who cheated on me, snuggling with Gary, my childhood rival.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for now.**

**Dawn: That was a very sad-**

**Ash: *puts hand up* And infuriating!**

**Dawn: Chapter.  
**

**Misty: I feel like you're out to get me.**

**Me: I'm really not, Misty. I really don't have anything against you. **

**Misty: So, why is Ash calling me all sorts of names.**

**Me: Why don't you ask him that?**

**Everyone: *looks at Ash* **

**Ash: *sweat drops* W-What did I do? Why is everyone staring at me?**

**Misty: Don't play dumb, Ash. Why did you call me a good-for-nothing cheater?**

**Ash: B-Blame Erin. She wrote the chapter.**

**Me: But this chapter on is on your point of view.**

**Ash: *Nervously points at the sky* Look, it's Arceus! **

**Everyone: *looks at the sky* Huh?**

**Ash: *runs away***

**Everyone: *turns around to see Ash running* What The? **

**Me: You better go get him, Dawn. We're gonna need him for the rest of the story.**

**Dawn: Ok, *runs after Ash***

**Me: I guess I'll just end this chapter here. And remember, stop with all the Misty bashing.  
**

**Everyone: Later!**


	7. Suspension

**THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE!**

**I'm putting this story on hiatus as of right now. ****I'm not going to say it's canceled yet but it's pretty close to being discontinued **

**I'm really sorry to all you Ice Box fans but I have a writers block with this story and it just won't go away AND it's driving me crazy. It's been close to a year since I updated it and I have absolutely no ideas for chapter seven. **

**Best wishes to all of you. **

**-Eryy **


End file.
